One and Only
by Valgreys
Summary: Por que Mai había esperado demasiado para decirle sus sentimientos y no lo haría mas. Era momento de sincerarse con él.


Aquí aparezco por estos lares con un One Shot bien cortito que espero sea de su agrado X'D Pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias, pero antes quise escribir esta, que estuvo dando vueltas por mi cabeza los últimos días X'D Ahí se las dejo.

 _ **One and Only**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su primer encuentro? ¿Cuatro años? No, debían ser cinco, eso si es que no eran más; a decir verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta. Tantos años trabajando juntos; irónicamente, todo había comenzado por una cámara rota. ¿Quién lo diría? Su curiosidad la había llevado a encontrar a quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

El comienzo no había sido fácil. Con aquella actitud que él tenía para con ella y con todos en general, su primera impresión no había sido la mejor, sin embargo, después de tantos años, ella había logrado conocer a su verdadero yo; inesperadamente y antes de que pudiese notarlo siquiera, quedó prendada de él.

Mai no iba a negar que sufrió mucho con su partida. Después de encontrar el cuerpo de Gene, SPR fue cerrado por tiempo indefinido y no tenía forma de saber si volvería a verlo; aquellos habían sido días difíciles. Tiempo después sin embargo, y para alegría general, todo volvió a la normalidad. SPR había sido reabierto y él estaba de regreso; Mai no podía ser más feliz.

Mentiría si dijese que no había tenido dudas. Al principio, cuando él partió a Inglaterra, ella había quedado con un conflicto sentimental debido a Gene y, aun cuando regresó y SPR fue reabierto, éste no habían desparecido, es más, aquel conflicto fue creciendo día con día hasta que, en un determinado momento y gracias a un peligroso caso, todo se volvió claro ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? La respuesta a sus dudas estuvo frente a ella todo el tiempo.

Él siempre la salvaba. De una manera u otra y sin que ella lo notase, él estaba pendiente de sus movimientos; cada vez que estaba en peligro, él aparecía. Cuando no entendía algo, él lo explicaba, cuando necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, él estaba allí. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él entonces? Tardó mucho en notarlo, sí, y tardó mucho más en aceptarlo, pero cuando él la protegió durante el último caso a costa de su propia integridad física, todo fue claro y tuvo que admitirlo; ella lo amaba, únicamente a él y a nadie más.

Durante el caso, las cosas se habían complicado y como era usual casi todo el tiempo y para pesar suyo, ella había estado en peligro. El espectro la había atacado directamente mientras preparaba un poco de té en la cocina y él, apareciendo de la nada, había recibido el impacto; Mai recordaba aún el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al ver como un cuchillo de tamaño considerable se había clavado en el hombro de su salvador, todo por protegerla.

El resto del equipo no había tardado en llegar y el caso fue resuelto pronto, sin embargo, aquello bastó para que Mai tomase su decisión; no quería esperar más, se lo haría saber aún si él la rechazaba. Eso la llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, de pie frente a la oficina del azabache.

Con las manos sujetando fuertemente los bordes de su blusa y el corazón latiéndole de manera desenfrenada, la castaña comenzaba a dudar de su determinación ¿Sería acaso demasiado tarde para salir corriendo? No, tenía que ser valiente. Él había permanecido tanto tiempo en su mente y cada día su presencia era más fuerte ¿Cuántas veces se había perdido, viéndolo fijamente mientras trabajaba? Demasiadas quizás, por eso ella no podía esperar más.

Sólo Mai podía saber cuánto le había costado reunir el valor suficiente para estar de pie frente a esa puerta. Sus dudas y miedos los había hecho a un lado esa tarde con un único objetivo en mente: confesarle sus sentimientos, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa…

Cada palabra que diría, cada respuesta que podría obtener de él, lo había imaginado todo, pero aún con eso, no hallaba e valor para tocar la puerta y estaba allí, de pie y con la mano alzada, mirando como idiota la puerta que no se atrevía a tocar. ¿Y si la rechazaba? Probablemente no podría verlo a la cara nuevamente si eso ocurría… ¿Debía renunciar entonces? La respuesta a su propia interrogante fue contundente: No.

-Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás la respuesta —Susurró para sí antes de, por fin, encontrar el valor que necesitaba. Segundos después, estaba golpeando suavemente la puerta—

Los segundos que siguieron a los pequeños golpes fueron eternos para Mai. Contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta y, aun después de que oyó el "adelante" de boca de él, no lo libero hasta que ingresó a la habitación.

De pie y aún cerca de la puerta, Mai se mantuvo en silencio y, como muchas otras veces, se perdió viéndolo trabajar. Su espalda ancha, sus fuertes brazos… la castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras lo observaba ¿Cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por él? ¿Tendría ella la oportunidad de percibir de cerca la calidez de su tacto? ¿Merecía siquiera aquel privilegio? Había muchas mujeres más bonitas que ella, menos torpes y que no se metían en tantos problemas, mujeres mejores que ella, sin embargo, por primera vez quería ser egoísta y tenerlo para ella.

Hace mucho ya que aquello había superado un simple enamoramiento adolecente; aquello era amor de verdad y ella lo aceptaba. Quería ser la única en su vida y solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, ella lo merecía. Mai quería creer que era la única que podía estar acompañarlo y andar un largo camino a su lado.

Él no le era indiferente, o al menos eso quería empezar. En más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido mirándola fijamente mientras trabajaba o hacía un poco de té, en otras, lo notaba levemente distraído a su alrededor, como si su mente estuviese lejos, viendo algo que ella desconocía, y solo volvía cuando ella lo llamaba varias veces por su nombre. Eso debía significar algo ¿Cierto? Ella quería creer que sí, que era tan importante para él como él lo era para ella.

Había sin embargo, un pasado que los distanciaba, una historia en común que, muy para su pesar, él no olvidaba; aun así, ella no se rendiría. Tenía muchas heridas y ella estaba consciente de que no sería fácil para él entregar su corazón a alguien debido a ellas, sin embargo, Mai insistiría, era demasiado terca como para rendirse por algo que ya había pasado. Si él se lo permitía, ella lo haría feliz.

Mai no supo cuánto tiempo había divagado entre sus pensamientos y reflexiones; tan ensimismada estuvo, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oír la voz del azabache frente a ella, quien la miraba entre curioso y preocupado. Inmediatamente, los colores subieron a sus mejillas. El nerviosismo no tardó en volver a ella y solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Lo había imaginado todo y sabía exactamente que debía decir, el nerviosismo y las dudas eran injustificadas. Tratando de no entrar en pánico y repasando mentalmente lo que había reflexionado segundos atrás, Mai inhaló un poco de oxígeno y lo retuvo en sus pulmones brevemente; segundos después, se había calmado.

Con la mirada fija en el azabache sentado frente a ella, Mai dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a él, viéndolo fijamente desde arriba. Podía notar desde su posición los atisbos de confusión que mostraban los ojos de él, seguramente por su reciente actitud, ante esto, Mai sonrió; después de estar tanto tiempo a su lado, se había vuelto tan fácil de leer… Inesperadamente aquellos pensamientos le dieron el valor y la seguridad que necesitaba; pronto, las palabras salieron de manera tan fluida, que incluso ella se sorprendió. Aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado decir y que tantas veces había imaginado, fue expresado en una escueta pero firme frase que no dejó lugar a dudas.

—Te amo, Lin Koujo. Y quería que lo supieras.

Acto seguido y sin esperar una respuesta, Mai se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, robando de labios del sorprendido azabache un casto beso. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, todo había sido dicho y ahora solo el tiempo —y Lin— decidiría lo que ocurriría después.

 **¿Fin?**

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _Y hasta aquí este One shot X'D ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? Como verán, todo fue desde la perspectiva de Mai, pero cuando terminé de escribir, pensé en hacer la perspectiva de Lin y Naru también, así que no sé si dejarlo así o hacer una continuación, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¡Su opinión es importante!_

 _Y, bueno… tal vez no es una pareja muy común, pero comencé a amarlos después de leer algunos fics sobre ellos y no me resistí a escribir un Mai X Lin *3*_

 _En fin… espero que haya sido una lectura agradable. Nos estamos leyendo pronto en una posible continuación de este fic o en alguna otra historia, ¡Ustedes deciden! X'D_

 _Pd: La historia está inspirada en la canción One and Only, de Adele._


End file.
